It was a DARE
by iCraveChocolate21
Summary: A class trip to Hawaii boyfriends, bitches, books and big trouble. When the class goes on a two week trip to Hawaii it stirs up some jealousy and most importantly love. What will happen? A HIGH SCHOOL AU Pairings include: Clato, Odesta, Gadge and Everlark! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A suprise

It was a DARE

Chapter 1 A Surprise

**Author's note: this is a brand new idea I had please review and tell me if I should continue this. Thanks and enjoy. ON with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games sadly :( But if I did Finnick Odair wouldn't have died :(**

Annie's POV

I've been at Panem High School for two weeks now and I've learnt some pretty important things. I know my way around so the teachers don't shout at me for being late. I know who to avoid: the popular bitches that would make your life a living hell if you got in their way or spill milkshake on their designer shoes (I know from experience). I know who my real friends are, not the bitches that would ditch you for popularity. I know what I can do: not a lot and what I can't do: spill drinks on popular bitches and my homework. I know all the cliques: the popular bitches: Glimmer, Delly and Cashmere. The sporty jocks: Cato, Marvel, Thresh and Finnick. Then there's us the inbetweenies : Katniss, Clove, Jackie (foxface) , madge and me. The inbetweenie boys: Gale and Peeta. There are some people I hate: Glimmer, she called me a pathetic slut at a party because her friend Cashmere ripped my top and some boy she liked made a beeline for me. Also Finnick Odair, he thinks that he's some kind of sex god, but I've seen the girls that come out of his relationships, they're all broken hearted and bawling their eyes out. The longest time he's been in a relationship was 8 weeks. He's bad news love wise.

"Listen up class; I have a surprise for you all!" Our teacher Mrs Trinket says excitedly. The whole class groans and I roll my eyes. Mrs Trinket's surprises were usually a Pop quiz that nobody knew the answers to. Since it was a friday afternoon we weren't prepared for this.

"Fuck, no one wants to do your shitty pop quizzes," I hear Clove say and I smile.

Mrs Trinket opens her mouth and says:

"We have won a class two week trip to a house in Hawaii!"

Screams engulf the class the girls talking about getting gorgeous tans and the boy talking about surfing and the Hawaiian chicks that they were going to hook up with. This was going to be fun!

"We will be staying in a large house and you will be expected to share rooms with two other students, I will be posting a sheet with the room arrangements on the board in the hallway," Mrs Trinket said. I looked around excitedly to my friends hopefully we would be sharing a room.

After the lesson I walked to the board seeing a crowd of people in front of me. Jackie pushed away to the front and looked at the sheet. I peered over her shoulder.

**Room 1**

Glimmer

Delly

Cashmere

**Room 2**

Cato

Marvel

Finnick

**Room 3**

Katniss

Annie

Clove

**Room 4**

Gale

Peeta

Thresh

**Room 5**

Madge

Jackie

Johanna

Great I was sharing a room with my two best friends! This was going to be the best!

The next day...

An hour and a half coach ride and then a five hour plane ride were going to be hell.

I sat at the back of the coach with Jackie, Clove, Katniss and Madge.

"Let's play truth or dare," Jackie says

"Ok," I say

She turns to Clove: "Truth or Dare?" She asks

"Truth," she says

"Do you have a crush on Cato?" Jackie asks grinning evilly. Clove blushes bright red.

"Come on, Clove, you have to tell the truth," I say

"Yes," she finally whispers. She quickly turns to Katniss and says

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare," Katniss says confidently

"I dare you to shout that you love Peeta!" She says excitedly

She huffs: "Is that the best you got?" She says

"Peeta, I LOVE YOU!" She screams and the whole coach looks at her strangely:

"We're playing truth or dare!" Madge explains

Katniss turns to me: "Annie, Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say preparing myself for the worst

"I've got one," Clove says and whispers to Katniss. She smiles

"That's a good one, Annie we dare you to sit on Finnick's lap and stroke his hair and say that you've always wanted to do that," she said giggling

"Why Finnick? and do I have to?" I moan

"A dare is a dare," Jackie says

"Are you to chicken to do the dare?"Madge taunts.

"Fine I'll do it !" I snapped. I walked towards Finnick, glancing back at my friends.

"Go on," they say. I roll my eyes and carry on walking. I stop by his seat. He winks at me. I roll my eyes again. I take a deep breath and sit on his lap, leaning on his chest. He looks startled but he soon smiles. The boys next to him are all looking at me. I comb my hands through his bronze hair which is surprisingly soft.

"I've always wanted to do this," I whisper in his ear and then slowly get off his lap and run back to my seat and start laughing really loudly.

(Time skip)

Katniss POV

The plane is quite big and comfortable. The stewardess brings us little packs of peanuts and little cans of soda. I find it so adorably cute. Unfortunately Mrs Trinket chose our seats and she just had to put my next Peeta Mellark. Clove got put next to Cato, Madge got put next Gale and Jackie got put next to Marvel. Poor Annie she got put next to Finnick and after the dare she was just forced to do it's going to be a very awkward five hours. Before we take off I try and push my bad in the overhead lockers. I struggle, I just can't quite reach. Peeta comes and gently lifts my bag up. He's such a gentleman and so nice. He lets me have the window seat and I find myself blushing. Peeta is a very nice person, he's always coming to my rescue at school. I sighed a looked out the plane window, wishing that he liked me.

Clove POV

Great, I'm sitting next to Cato. I smile shyly at him and he smiles back. How can I not love him when he's like this? Out of the corner of my eye I can see Glimmer glaring at me. What's her problem? After a while I fall asleep.

(Time skip)

I wake up and find that my head was resting on Cato's shoulder.

"OMG, I'm sorry," I say lifting my head from his shoulders.

"It's ok, I don't mind," he say and I find myself blushing.

Finnick's POV

We arrive in the mansion house and find our rooms.

"Help yourself to the food in the fridge; lunch will be served in an hour the chef will prepare anything that you desire. You can swim in the pool outside and watch any movie in the screening room. Have fun!" Mrs Trinket says bubbly and walks off

I lay on my bed peacefully when Cato says: "I think Annie likes you," winking at me.

Unfortunately she just happened to be walking past our door.

"What, fuck no! That was a dare," she says and walks off to her room. Clove and Katniss follow her rolling their eyes. Clove turns to me.

"She wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last person on earth," she says smugly and struts off.

"Oooohhh, would you like some ice for that burn?" Marvel asks

"Shut it" I say rolling my eyes

Clove's POV

I walk out of my cute little room after unpacking all my things. I see him. Cato. His messy blonde hair and sparkling clear blue eyes makes my heart flutter. We hold eye contact for a few seconds before I look away. I could feel myself blushing.

"I'm waiting for Glimmer," he says. I felt a pang of jealously as I remembered that Cato was dating Glimmer. I hate Glimmer. She was an evil bitch. She knew I liked Cato and would purposely suck his face off in front of me. Suddenly the wooden door across the hallway opened revealing Glimmer in the shortest sluttiest pink dress I have ever seen.

"I'm right here babe," she purred shouting me a death glare. She walks towards Cato and rubs his chest.

"I'd better go,"I say and head toward the staircase. I'm staring hard at Glimmer not noticing her outstretched leg. I trip over it and go tumbling down the stairs. I could here Glimmer's giggles echoing in my head.

"Ow!"I say rubbing the back of my head. Annie and Katniss come running towards me and help me up.

"OMG, Clove what happened!" Annie asked.

I dragged then to the kitchen so that Cato and Glimmer couldn't hear us. Katniss took an ice pack out the fridge and put it I the back of my head. Annie took out a coke, opened it and handed it to me.

"Spill the beans, girl," Katniss said. So I told them everything

Cato's POV

I look at Glimmer strangely.

"Did you just trip up Clove? " I ask

"No, she just fell, " she replied innocently smiling at me and then she burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok," I say.

"I'm going to get my hair and nails done with the girls and then I'm going tanning by the pool, see you babe," she says blowing me a kiss but all I can think about is Clove. Was she hurt?

"Sure, see you later," I say bluntly.

Clove's POV

"That's so mean!" Katniss says after the long conversation we just had about what just happened.

"We have to get her back for this!" Annie says.

"I will, just later, I don't feel like talking about Cato and Glimmer right now," I say.

"I know how you feel," Katniss says sympathetically.

"Why don't we take a dip in he pool to help you forget about it," Annie suggests.

"Sure, why not," I say glumly

•••

We get to the pool and straight away Jackie asks:

"Clove, what's wrong?" Damn she noticed my sad face.

"She doesn't want to talk about it now what we'll tell you guys later," Katniss says and I nod.

"Now let's have some fun!" Annie says before gracefully diving into the pool. Madge runs into the house and reappears with water guns.

"Water fight!" She shouts before throwing us all water guns. I quickly fill mine and splash Katniss and Madge before Jackie and Annie push me into the pool but I drag them with me.

Madge jumps in pulling Katniss with her and then we're a giggling mess in the pool. Johanna Mason brings water balloons and launches them at us. She laughs and I get out the pool and push her in.

"Hey!" She said clearly annoyed.

Soon Glimmer, Cashmere and Delly come out in skimpy little bikinis. They take a seat on the deck chairs and start gossiping.

"Are you guys ready to get wet?" Johanna asks then.

"HELL NO!" Delly shouts to us.

"We just got our hair and nails done; we don't want to ruin them." Cashmere says.

"Ok," Madge says and continues to squirt us with her water gun.

"It's on!" I say and run to the taps to fill up my pink balloon. Once it's loaded with water I run towards Madge and chuck the balloon in her direction but she ducks and the water balloon lands on Glimmer soaking her completely and 'ruining' her hair and nails.

"What is wrong with you?" she asks me "First you try and steal my boyfriend and now you drench me in water, you're so mean! But now I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Glimmer spits at me.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Katniss ask her.

"You think that you can stop me," Glimmer says almost laughing.

"Course, why not?" Annie says. I have such nice friends.

"And how are you going to do that?" Glimmer asks standing up. From the corner of my eye I see Jackie creeping up on her.

"Like this," Jackie says and pushes Glimmer into the pool. Then star laughing because Glimmer is screeching her head off.

"You had better watch out you BITCH!" Glimmer shouts before Cashmere and Delly drag her away.

"Thanks guys!" I say

"Anything for our best friend," they say together and I smile.

**Finally! Done! Please review and tell me your thoughts and if I should carry on! Thanks!**

**~iCraveChocolate21**


	2. Chapter 2: A movie and Spin the bottle

It was DARE

Chapter 2: A movie and Spin the bottle

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, it's means a lot. Hopefully this will be a longish story but I might not always have the time to update by I'll try for you guys :) expect more from this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games but I wish I did !**

Katniss POV

After the water fight fiasco, Mrs Trinket banned us from the pool for two days after Glimmer went and told her the whole story exaggerating what really happened.

We went inside and decided to watch a movie I the screening room which was massive, it was like a cinema. Unfortunately for us Johanna picked the movie. Obviously she picked a scary movie, we got our popcorn at the machine and sat in the potions. Madge was so frightened she hid behind a pillow and screamed whenever she saw blood, which was a lot of time. Johanna kept laughing and chucking her popcorn in the air. After another five minutes when the five year old girl was getting slaughtered in front of her parents Madge suddenly ran out screaming.

Madge POV

That was so scary I just couldn't take it anymore, so I ran out screaming. When I came out all the guys were there staring a me like crazy. They started laughing. I guess they would, I'm covered in popcorn that Johanna has been throwing and I just came running out a room screaming. I suddenly lost it and started crying.

"You were watching a scary movie, weren't you?" Gale asks me. I simply nod.

"I was sacred," I whisper to him.

"Would, you like me to come with you?" He asks. I was blushing I knew it, but it would be a lot better if Gale was with me.

"Yes, please," I say meekly. He smiles and puts and arm around me and walks me to he screening room. It was perfect.

Peeta POV

"Guys, stop laughing," I say. Cato, Marvel an Finnick stop laughing.

"Where Hawthorne?" Cato asks.

"Madge invited him to the girls movie night because he wasn't laughing at her," I say

"What! Hawthorne in a room full of girls all to himself, that is not happening a least not when I'm around," Marvel says

"Yeah , he's right" Finnick says

"We've got to get in there!" Cato suggests

"Good idea," I say.

Katniss POV

A few minutes later Madge comes in with Gale, his arm around her shoulders. If I knew running out the room screaming would get me a boy. I so would of done it. I sigh and sit back and watch the movie. This was so not fair. Lucky Madge.

Peeta POV

The guys stand around the door.

"You knock," Finnick says to Cato

"No, you should knock," Cato says to Marvel.

"I'll knock,"I say before this goes any further.

"Ok," they said. That shut them up. I slowly knock on the door and open it.

"What are you doing here Bread boy?" Johanna asks me.

"I'm here for Katniss, she looks scared," I says

"Come in then," Annie says. I walk in smugly.

"Good luck getting in boys," I whisper I them before going in and sitting in the seat next to Katniss. She looks happy and snuggles into my shoulder when she's scared.

A few minutes later there's another knock at the door.

"Your not getting in," Johanna says.

"We brought snacks," Finnick says.

"Come in, I want food!" Madge says. Gale chuckles. The boys come in holding trays of chips, popcorn and candy.

"Is this seat taken?" Cato asks Clove.

"No, " she says giggling. Marvel sits next to Jackie who's gone bright red. That leaves Finnick to sit next to a very annoyed Annie. I laugh it's funny how much they hate each other.

•••

When the movie is over I look around. Madge is asleep in Gale's arms. Katniss' head is still on my shoulder. Johanna is throwing more popcorn. Jackie and Marvel are talking to each other and Cato is holding Clove. Suddenly Glimmer comes in followed by her minions: Cashmere and Delly.

Her eyes clock Cato and Clove in their comfortable position.

"Cato, what do you think your doing?" Glimmer asks

"Oh, um Clove was scared during the movie so um..." He replied nervously.

I see Delly walking towards me. She pushes Katniss' head off my shoulders and sits on my lap.

"Hi, Peeta," and then she kisses me.

Katniss POV

I hate Delly. At the end of the movie she just came an started making out with Peeta. Now I know what clove feels like with Glimmer. The evil bitches. Cahsmere walks over to Annie.

"Move away Bitch!" She spits.

"Gladly," Annie says but I could see the hurt in Finnick's eyes. When will she realise that he loves her.

"What should we do now?" Jackie asks.

"How about a game of spin the bottle," Marvel suggests.

"Sounds cool to me," I say. We file into the living room an sit in a circle. I sit next to Madge and Clove as far away from Peeta. I didn't want to think about what just happened.

Cato got a bottle and spun it unfortunately for Clove it landed on Glimmer who leapt on Cato and started making out with him. After three minutes Peeta broke them up since it was going to far. Glimmer spun ad it landed on Peeta. She began kissing and kissing an kissing. There's no stopping that girl, thats why I hate her so much. I wandered if Peeta enjoys the attention? Peeta spins and it lands on me.

I'm nervous wreck. Gulping back feat I lean in and he starts kissing me, slowly and gently. I loved it. As we broke apart we smiled. I spun and it landed on Marvel. I kissed him a quickly as possible who then kissed Madge who then kissed Gale who kissed Clove who spun and it landed on Cato. You should of seen Glimmer. Her face was priceless. This will show her.

Their kiss was perfect. It was so sweet. They should totally be together if Glimmer wasn't interfering.

Cato spun and it landed on Cashmere. They had brief kiss she spun and it landed Finnick. Their kiss was long and forceful. It didn't seem right. He spun it and it landed on...

Annie

She looked disgusted and rolled her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was warm and loving and I could tell that she enjoyed it. When they broke apart. They were both satisfied.

After a lot more kissing, we decided to end the game. We were all tred and had jet lag.

It had been a great night. I fell a sleep dreaming of Peeta's lips and our first kiss.

•••

**Finally I'm done, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for following, favouriting and review this story. Expect a lot more DRAMA!**

**Odestalovebaby : thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you!**

**thebooknerdxoxo : thank for reviewing both of my stories,I completely agree with you!**

**isamags2 : Thank you for following and favouriting my story and hopefully it will be very long **

**/a happy writer**

**Guest: thank you, I love Finnick and Annie as well. **

**Houseofme: thank you, I'm so glades you liked it.**

**~iCraveChocolate21**

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: a new guy and a pizza war

It was a DARE

Chapter 3: A new guy and a pizza war

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following. This chapter is for clovelycato555 for giving me this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games :(

Clove POV

"Clove, can I please borrow some of your make up?" Glimmer asked.

"Why? You've always hated my makeup," I say

"Yeah, maybe I should be lending you my makeup because you desperately need it," she replies. I step into her room behind her. She did not just say that to me.

"Do you need my makeup or not?" I ask.

"Looking at you I think I'll use my makeup, it's not the best but at least I won't look like a clown," she says

"That's it, game on BITCH," I say

"Can you please go away that horrid green shirt is clashing with my lip gloss flavour,"

"What do you want?" I asked Glimmer

"I want you to go away, stay away especially tonight, I have a date with Cato," she says. I roll my eyes

"Why would I care?" I say but the truth is I do care, a lot.

"Just stay away ok?" she says annoyed.

I walk back to my room.

"She did it on purpose," I say to no one in particular.

"Who did what on purpose?" Katniss asked.

"Who do you think?" I say

"It was Glimmer wasn't it?"

"Yep, she told me she has a date with Cato tonight,"

"That's it, you have stop thinking about Cato because he has Glimmer and she's really annoying," Annie says

"But…" I say

"No, buts we need to find you another guy," Katniss says

"Fine," I huff

"Let's go into town this afternoon," Annie suggests

"Whatever," I said.

(Time Skip)

We've been hanging round the mall for four hour now and I'm beyond tired and hungry.

"Can we go somewhere to eat, I'm hungry!" I say

"Fine, but we're so close to finding Clove's Mr Right I can feel it," Annie says

"Come on," I say dragging them to a pizza place nearby. I check the time it was almost seven. "We don't have long before we have to go back to the house, let's eat quickly,"

We take a seat at a booth and then a waiter comes over to us. He's very cute, the girls start giggling and I roll my eyes.

"I Alfie and I'll be your waiter. So what do you want to eat, beautiful?" he says winking at me. The girls giggle.

"A cheese pizza," I say.

"Ok, one cheese pizza for the gorgeous girl," he says and I feel myself blushing. Suddenly Annie gasps and points to the door and there is Cato and Glimmer.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner Alfie," I say.

"Sure, I'd love too," he replies with a smirk. He takes down our order and heads to the kitchen. He comes back and slides into the seat next to me. From the corner of my eye I could see Cato glaring.

Cato POV

I came into the pizza place with Glimmer. I'm trying to enjoy myself but recently all I can think about is Clove. Then I see her. She's sitting at a booth with a good looking guy. They're flirting and laughing with each other and it makes me annoyed.

"Cato, are you alright?" Glimmer asks.

"I'm fine thanks," I say sighing. We order our food but I can't look at Glimmer, I'm too busy watching (stalking) Clove. The guy has his arm around her and she's giggling. Does she like him?

"Cato, Cato?" Glimmer says

"Huh?" I ask. It hurts to see them like this; Acting so loving and close. Am I jealous of this guy that I haven't even met? Clove has recently been ignoring be and I don't know why.

"Who are you staring at?" she asks.

"No one," I say moving my head so that she can't see.

"Who, is it," she says more forcefully. She stands up and looks at Clove for a good twenty second before standing up and walking towards her.

Clove POV

"What are you doing? I told you to stay away." Glimmer says.

"I'm not interfering I'm just eating pizza with my friend Alfie," I say confidently. I can see another waiter carrying our pizza. He stops our table and puts the pizza down and walks off.

"You little BITCH!" she says picks up the pizza and throws it at my face. I stand up in shock. My green shirt is cover in tomato sauce and my hair is covered in pizza dough, but she doesn't stop there, she picks up more pizza and throws it at my friends.

"Glimmer, what the fuck was that for?" I ask

"Evil bitch," I hear Katniss mutter. She reaches for my Fanta and pours it on Glimmer head.

"Now you look much better," Annie says. Glimmer reaches for the lemonade but Alfie gets up and tries to hold her off.

"You're such an evil slut!" Glimmer shouts. "I told you to stay away from Cato!"

"You did what!" Cato says

"Cato, no I didn't say that!" Glimmer shouts

"I heard you Glimmer, why would you say that," he says and I blush.

"I said it because I love you and Miss evil bitch here is trying to steal you from me," she says

"I what! I think you've got it wrong," I say

"Face it Glimmer, you and I are through," Cato says and walk away. She pushes Alfie off and comes to me.

"This isn't over," she says.

"No, this is war, when you mess me, fine but when you mess with my pizza, Game on BITCH!" I say and she struts out.

(Time skip)

After the dinner incident Alfie and I swapped numbers and he promised to text me. Glimmer is still mad at us so we are scared, I know revenge will be top on her list of thing to do, but I'm happing knowing that she's not dating Cato anymore. It's one of the reasons that I smile now.

**A/N:Another chapter done please review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you!**

**clovelycato555: I feel bad for Finnick too. Thank you for your idea, it helped me a lot**

**thebooknerdxoxo :they are very mean and they will ruin everything for clove. Glad enjoyed ;)**

**isamags2: thank you and I definitely will **

**houseofme: , Annie will realise soon, and there will be more odesta in the next chapter. Enjoy**

**123thekittiesarecool : thank you and I will!**

**~iCraveChocolate21**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Lots of whipped cream

**It was DARE**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: Sorry I have been able to update, I have to revise for a test at school :( School starts on Monday so I might not have the time to update but I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hunger :(**

Annie POV

"Can, I talk to you?" Finnick asks

"What is it this time?" I ask

"Can, we go somewhere private?" He says

"Fine," I say. We go outside and sit underneath a willow tree.

"Why do you hate me?" He asks. I blush.

"I don't hate you, your just a bit arrogant and vain. You hit on every girl in our class and you think your some kind of sex god."

"So you do hate me," he said sighing looking away.

"No, it's just-" I say but he cuts me off :

"Why can't things be like when we were little?" He asks

"Things were nice then," I say sighing

"I know, we were best friends and did everything together, why don't we do that now?" He says. I feel guilty and shuffle further away.

"The truth is-" I say before getting cut off again.

"Look what I'm trying to say is, I like you Annie, I really like you, so why don't you like me? He says

"It's complicated," I say. "There's always been some other girl in the way. Ever since the start of middle school you seemed really distance and you would get new friends, I felt replaced."

"I can change that, please give me a chance," he said. I almost felt sorry for him, he was trying so hard.

"I'm sorry Finnick, it won't change and I know, it's not your fault, I'm sorry, Cashmere will never stop liking you and you can't change that, maybe if she wasn't so mean-" I said before running away. I ran past everyone and into my room. Things are just so complicated between me and Finnick, I don't know where I stand anymore. If I do date Finnick who knows what Cashmere will do to me, I've seen what it's like between Clove and Glimmer. My life stinks.

Clove POV

Madge and I saw Annie run into our room in tears, so we run after her.

"What's wrong?" Madge asks.

"It's nothing," she says

"Here, I'll get you a tissue," I say walking over to my bag. I open my bag and stick my hand in. I pull it out gasping in shock.

"What's wrong?" Madge asks

"Look,"I said showing them my bag, it's filled with whipped cream. "This is because Cato dumped Glimmer and she's mad at us,"

"I'll check my bag," Annie says she walks over and picks it up. She opens it and it looks exactly like mine covered in whipped cream.

"Madge, go get Katniss," I say. She comes back a few seconds later with Katniss. We tell her what's happened and undoubtedly her bag is also filled with cream.

"That little BITCH, I'm so going to get her back for this," Katniss says.

"Thankfully I have another bag in my wardrobe," I open my wardrobe and find that Glimmer has drenched my clothes with whipped cream. "Guys look at this!" I say.

"This has gone too far," Annie says.

"Agreed," I say

"We have to get her back," Katniss says

We spend the whole afternoon cleaning thanks to Glimmer and then start plotting are evil comeback.

"What does Glimmer hate?" Annie asks.

"The colour green (A/N green is my favourite colour)," I say thinking when Glimmer criticised my green shirt.

"I have a brilliant idea," Katniss says.

"What is it?" Annie asks.

"We should steal some green food colouring from the kitchen and put it in Glimmers nail varnish," Katniss says.

"Good idea, " I say.

"Let's do it tomorrow," Annie says.

"Cool, This will show Glimmer not to mess with us,"

**A/N: Thank you, my lovely reviewers:**

**houseofme: thank you, no one should mess with Clove's pizza or mine!**

**thebooknerdxoxo: yah! No more glato and don't mess with Clove's pizza or mine!**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: thank you here's the update**

**Guest: thank, he's meant to be perfect**

**Isamaga2: I agree, thank you here's the new chapter**

**Miss Anony: thank you**

**clovelycato555: I glad you liked it, thank you for reading my other story!**

**~iCraveChoclate21**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Green stuff and truth or dare

**It was a DARE**

**Chapter 5: Green stuff and more truth or dare**

**Author's note: So sorry I haven't updated, I've just been so busy at school and homework and stuff. I hate school :( Anyways here is the chapter you've been waiting for!**

Katniss POV

This morning Clove and I sneak downstairs to the kitchen.

"Now remember no must know that we took the green dye," she says seriously.

"OK, OK" I say. She peeps around the corner:

"Shit, bread boy is there," she says.

"So?" I ask.

"He can't see that we took the green food colouring,"

"So? What do we do?"

"You distract him and I get the green stuff," she commands.

"OK sure," I say

I stand up and walk towards Peeta, he's kneeing dough, his sleeves are rolled up and I can see his big muscles.

"What are you making?" I ask.

"Cheese buns," he replies smiling. I glance back at smile at Clove.

"I love cheese buns, can I help?" I ask.

"Sure," he says and hands me a piece of dough. I can feel his arms around me: "This is how to knead dough," I can feel the friction between our arms when he kneads the dough. From the corner of my eye I see Clove with a bottle of green food colouring; she winks at me and mouths "good luck," before walking off.

(Time Skip)

The cheese buns are in the oven and Peeta and I are relaxing.

"You got a little flour on your cheek," he says and gently wipes my cheek with his warm hands. We sit there in comfortable silence before a high pitched voice startles us:

"Oh, Peeta! There you are," Delly says.

"I'd better go," I say pointing to the door and walk past Delly.

"I'll call you when the cheese buns are done," he shouts.

"Thank you!" I shout.

Clove POV

The deed is done; I have added green food colouring to Glimmers favourite nail polish. I know it's mean but she deserves it after what she did to us.

(Time skip)

"Why are you guys staring at us?" I ask Cato, Marvel and Finnick.

"We're bored!" Cato whines.

"You're in Hawaii and you say you're bored?" I ask

"But it's too hot to do cool things," he says and Annie rolls her eyes.

"Well then you should do something," I say

"We don't know what to do?" Marvel complains.

"Well I know what you guys could do," Annie says

"Really, what can we do?" Finnick asks

"Stop acting like five year olds," she says.

"And we could play truth or dare," I suggest

"Good idea," Cato says and I smirk.

(Time skip)

Annie POV

Everybody sits in a circle, giggling nervously. Johanna finds an empty coke bottle.

"Who wants to start?" Johanna asks?

"I will," Cato says. He picks up the bottle, sets it in the middle of the circle and spins it. It lands on Gale. "Truth or dare?" he asks

Gale shrugs; "Dare, I guess,"

"I dare you to rate all the girls out of ten and kiss the girl with the highest rating," Cato says. Gale goes red and turns to face the girls.

"Um, Katniss 7, Glimmer 7-

"Surely I get more than a shitty 7?" Glimmer asks "I mean look at me and my boobs," she says

"Fine, you get a 7 and a half- Gale says

"Seriously?" she asks "Forget you," she says

"Clove 6, Jackie 6, Johanna 7 and a half, Cashmere 8, Delly 7, Annie 7 and Madge gets a 9," He says blushing.

"Now, you have to kiss her," Cato says

"KISS, KISS, KISS," everyone shouted.

"Whatever just get it over with," I laughed at the fact that Glimmer's plan to "hook up with" Gale had failed.

Gale walks over to Madge, cups her face and kisses her full on. He then sits back down and spins the bottle.

It lands on Jackie: "Truth or Dare?" he asks

"Um, Truth," she mumbles

"How many boys have you kissed?" he asks and she blushes red.

"Um, one" she says

"I'd be willing to show you," Marvel says and he takes her hand and they disappear into the room next door.

"Can I spin because, she's, um …" I ask

"Yeah, sure," Thresh says

I spin the bottle and it lands on Glimmer, and I giggle evilly.

"Glimmer, Truth or Dare?" I ask

"Dare, I guess," She says

"I dare you to paint your nails," I say looking at Clove who is smirking. Glimmer runs upstairs and come down with her make up mag. She unzips it and rummages inside and pulls out her nail varnish bottle.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screams. "my nail polish, it's green,"

"Glimmer, hurry up and just paint your fucking nails," Katniss says.

"But, it's green!" she whines. "You bitches did this didn't you," she says lunging at me.

"Hey, don't take it out on Annie," Finnick says and I sigh, why does he have to be so damn hot?

Glimmer slowly unscrews the cap.

"Hurry up and do it already, it's just nail polish," Cato says

She huffs and paints her nails. When it's all done she screams.

"It horrid, my nails I don't know if I'll ever recover from this experience," she says before running off.

"I'll spin," Thresh says. He spins the bottle; it goes around and around and lands on Finnick. "Truth or Dare,"

"Dare," he says very confidently, winking at Thresh. He smiles and says:

"I dare you to ask out Annie," he says with a grin, I gasp as I realise. He planned this, he cleverly planned it.

"Annie, will you go out with me?" he says smiling. The guy's tried so hard, I'll give him that am I really worth all this? Maybe he really does like me. I will give him one chance.

"Yes," I say and Cashmere raises her eyebrows. I'm not scared of you I think.

Finnick smiles at me and we carry on playing. He spins the bottle and it lands on…

**Done! Hopefully you liked it. I will try update soon. Please review and tell me your thoughts and I hope you liked it :)**

**~iCraveChocolate21**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Cheese Buns!

**It was a DARE**

**Chapter 6: Cheese Buns!**

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, school is taking over and I don't have the time but I'm going to try and update a least every two weeks (hopefuly) and make my updates longer. Wish it was the holidays, I hate having to wake up every morning to go to school, I'm not a morning person :p**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games sadly :(**

Katniss POV

_He spins the bottle and it lands on_

Clove

"Truth or-," Finnick asks

"Dare," Clove says before he could finish what he was saying.

"OK, I dare you to kiss three boys blindfolded," he says

"What, I don't get what I'm supposed to do-"she says before Annie tightly ties a blindfold over Clove's eyes.

Finnick guides Peeta towards Clove.

"Kiss him," he says

She kisses him, thank god it's a short kiss otherwise I would probably kill her. Next up is Cato. He looks happy as he walks towards her and kisses her, trust they were really going for it until she pushes him off. What the hell I thought they liked each! Marvel is the last one to kiss Clove, their kiss was short a sweet, although it wasn't as long as her kiss with Cato. When everyone was sitting back in there places Annie pulls off Clove's blindfold and Finnick says:

"Who did you think was the best kisser?"

"The third person," she says smiling, everyone falls silent and Marvel goes red. Finnick crawls over to me.

"You can't let Clove find out that she liked kissing Marvel! She won't be happy about it" he whispers to me. I just nod as Cato walks up to Marvel and pins him to the wall.

The girls leave because none of us want to see what Cato will do to Marvel. Clove still has no idea why Cato did that.

"I don't what got into him," she says innocently. If only I could tell her, but I don't want to see her reaction when she finds out.

"You idiot!" someone shouts from behind the door and I feel so sorry for Marvel.

"Let's go upstairs," I say.

(Time Skip)

Annie POV

"Where are you taking me," I ask Finnick as he guide me somewhere, his hands over my eyes.

"It's a surprise, no peeking or you'll ruin our date," he says

"It's not really a proper date, it's a sort of date," I say.

"Surprise," he shouts as he uncovers my eyes. It takes time for my eyes to adjust to the bright light but when they do I see the beach.

"Finnick, it's perfect," I breathe.

"I knew you'd like it," he says. He pulls off my cover up and his shirt.

"You're so thoughtful," I say. He smiles.

"Race you to the ocean," he shouts and then he runs towards the sea. I run after desperately trying to catch up. I end up pushing him into the sea. He splashes me and we have a massive water fight. I sneak up behind him, planning to splash him but he picks me up before I get to. I can feel his strong warms wrap around my waist. He spins me around.

"Put me down," I say.

He smiles and drops me into the ocean.

"You said to put you down, you never specified where," he says smirking.

"Finnick Odair, I am so going to get you back for this!" I shout. He piggy backs me to the shore and sits me down.

"Will you forgive me if I gave you this delicious picnic?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say looking down. His hand lifts up chin.

"Annie, I know you're hungry," he says

"Fine, your forgiven, now give me food!" I say and he laughs.

"Manners, Annie has Mrs Trinket taught you nothing," he says. He opens the picnic hamper and pulls out mussels and shell fish, my favourite!

"Thanks Finnick," say leaning my head on his shoulders, he's been so thoughtful, just like when we were little and I hope it stays like this.

Katniss POV

"The cheese buns are done," Peeta says pulling a batch of freshly baked cheese buns out the oven. After a terrible game of Truth or Dare all I want is a cheese bun.

"They smell so good," I say. He pushes the buns onto a cooling rack.

"Look at this one," he says pointing at a rather distorted bun. I laugh.

"I wonder who made that," I say laughing.

"It's perfect and I think I'm going to eat it," he says popping it into his mouth.

"I think I want to eat all of them," I say grabbing one of Peeta's perfectly shaped buns and tear off a massive chunk.

"There good aren't they?" he says. I nod my mouth full of cheese buns.

"So good!" I say swallowing it.

"When I was in town yesterday I saw a bakery that apparently has great cheese buns, do you want to come with me a check it out?" he asks. I smile, this is it, a date (sort of), finally he has asked me.

"Yes," I say before hugging him tightly. "Although I doubt it will be any better than yours," I whisper into his ear. He chuckles.

"We shall see," he says.

This was brilliant, perfect!

**I hope you liked it, please review and tell me your thoughts because they are well appreciated! Hopefully I will update soon!**

**~iCraveChocolate21**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: What the HELL!

**It was a DARE**

Chapter 7: What the Hell!

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated, I went to my friend's sleepover and I didn't get any sleep, so I was really tired and then I have to go back to school so… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, sadly :(**

Clove's POV

"Why, are you guys staring at me?" I ask my friends Katniss and Annie.

"Um, no reason," Katniss says looking sown at her feet, and an awkward silence dawns, thankfully Annie breaks it.

"Update me on your relationship with Cato," she says.

"I really want to take it to another level; do you know what I mean?" I ask, I do want to take it to another level, because well, can you blame me? And I want to wipe that smug smirk off her face.

"I totally understand, go ask him out, don't wait on him or you'll be waiting forever," Katniss says

"You go girl! Never wait on a guy, sometimes we girls have to make the first move," Annie says

"Okay," I say. "I'll do it,"

They give me a thumb's up as I walk through the door into the hallway. I gulp as I stand in front of Cato's door. Should I go in?

I knock on the door finding it open slightly and take a deep breath as I push on the door and I am mortified by what I see before me. I stand there for a few seconds trying to take it in. Cato and Jackie are there snogging each other's mouths off. They are really going full out, but then they stop and look at me.

"Clove, look I'm sorry," Cato says.

"Jackie, how could you, you're one off my best friends,"

"Look, Clove, I'll explain later, but-" Jackie says

"It's ok, I understand, I'll leave you two alone," I say before heading out the door.

"Clove, wait!" I hear Cato shout behind me, but I ignore it and continue walking. What an idiot! And Jackie, I thought she was my friend. She knew I liked Cato but had to go suck his face off. Such great friends I have, I mean what have I ever done to her?

I walk back into my room, sighing.

"Clove, what happened, what did he say?" Annie asked me.

"We'll I found out that Jackie is a fucking backstabbing traitor and that she has a thing for my Cato,"

"Wait what; slow down, what actually happened?" Katniss asks

"Okay, I walked in on Jackie and Cato kissing," I say looking down.

"Jackie? Are you sure, Jackie's are friend she wouldn't do something like that." Annie says

"Oh, she would and she not my friend anymore, she turning into Glimmer," I say.

"Did you give her a chance to explain what was going on," Annie asks me

"No, but I doubt she'll come up with a good reason," I say.

"Don't be so mean come on, we've got to give her a chance to explain, "Annie says.

"No!" Katniss shouts.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Can I talk to Annie quickly?" Katniss asks

"Sure," I say.

She leads her outside, but I can still faintly hear them behind the door.

"You can't let her talk to Jackie," Katniss says

"Why not ?" Annie asks.

"Because Jackie is mad at Clove because- remember the last truth or dare game we played, well-"

"Oh, I get it," Annie says before they walk back in with smiles on their faces.

"Why is Cato such a jerk?" I ask to myself.

"Hey cheer up girl, you should go see Alfie and we'll sort out this Cato, Jackie situation," Katniss says.

"Who's Alfie again?" Annie asks

"The guy we met at the pizza place," Katniss says

"Are you guys going to be okay handling the whole Jackie thing?" I ask.

"We'll be fine, now go have some fun," Annie says smiling at me.

"Okay then," I say as I pull on my red converse. "See you later,"

Katniss POV

"Poor Clove, what a bitch Jackie was," I say.

"I know, we have to sort this out," she says.

"Your right," I say and we walk downstairs to face Jackie. I glance at the large clock in the hallway, and groan.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks.

"It's six o'clock I promised Peeta that I'd meet him at the bakery in town," I say.

"You're going to be late, go!" Annie says.

"But what about-"

"Relax, I'll sort it out" Annie says calmly.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yep," she says nodding "I'll be fine"

"Thanks and good luck with her," I shout to her on my way through the door.

"Have fun, on your date," she shouts back and I feel myself blush all over, thankfully I'm outside in the dark and no one can see me.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry it was so short, I'll try to update soon but I'm a really lazy person, I still haven't done any homework! Please read and review!**

**~iCraveChocolate**

**xxx**


End file.
